narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi Terumī
Kasumi Terumi (''てるみカスミ, Terumi Kasumi) is a kunoichi ranked jounin from Kirigakure. She is the younger daughter of Toshiro Terumi and Tomoe Terumi, and sister of Mei Terumi. Background Kasumi was born as a Terumi, a clan who was willing to fight and die for Kirigakure. For a Terumi there is nothing more important than protecting the ones we love. She grew up surronded by powerful shinobi. Some of them used to tell her stories about the clan glory and village heroes, knowing some day she might join them. Having proved capable of great things, she was trained as the pride of the clan and grew up to become a trustworthy kunoichi. But trust must always be reciprocal. When Yagura betrayed the trust she put on him as the Mizukage everything changed. She can not longer follow orders blindly and an internal fight began in her. Back then nobody knew Obito was taking revenge against the village he thought had killed Rin. Using Yagura as the perfect disguise, Obito got rid of many powerful clans and kekkei genkai users and the security of the village was jeopardized. Unable to save them, Kasumi said goodbye to her closest friends while watched how Kirigakure was falling apart. She realized that something must be done. After much thinking she understood that the only way of preventing the Mizukage from destroying Kirigakure was killing him. And with that in mind, she silently she started planning his murder. However, Obito was faster and gave her the mission of slaughtering one of oldest and most powerful clans of Kirigakure: Terumi clan. She refused and threatened him. Kasumi remind him her clan would fight back and even when it might lose, the consequences of the battle would damage the village and his image as Mizukage. Suspecting of the Zabuza's complot against him and not being ready to put an end to his revenge against the village, Obito agreed to leave Terumi clan in peace. Nevertheless, he wanted Kasumi out of stage since now he recognized how dangerous she might be if she stays in Kirigakure. Therefore, he gave her the mission of killing the most powerful Terumi alive: Toshiro Terumi. Obito managed to destabilize the clan by killing their best shinobi and blaming the kunoichi who was supposed to be the future of the clan. At the same time, present and future of the clan Terumi was destroyed and noone suffered it more than Mei. After that, Kasumi was forced flee Kirigakure as a criminal with the promise that her clan would be safe, but how long could she trust in the Mizukage's word? Changes must be done and in order to accomplish that Kasumi has gone through a lot. She has doubted herself, hated herself, questioned all she ever knew and finally became the kind of shinobi she wanted to be. Kasumi knows there's still things that must be fixed. She can not stop fighting, not yet, not while Kirigakure is still an unsafety place for her clan and most of all, for her sister. Personality Kasumi is not a hero per se, nor does she want to be. She does not execute works to save the world, to preserve peace, not even to seek justice. She helps others when she feels like doing it. Her only motivation is to protect Mei because she love her. Kasumi also loves Kirigakure and as consecuence, she aim to destroy Kirigakure's corruption to create a safe place where her sister could live peacefully. Kasumi is fiercely independent, direct, sarcastic and stubborn. Even though she has a sadistic nature, she's displays a critical lack in basic human understandings, being unable to understand other people feelings which makes her seems naive sometimes and cold-hearted other times. She is almost always oblivious about what's going on when she sees regular human interaction but, few times, she surprised people understanding what's going on and not giving proof of her awareness. Despite her lack of showing emotions and serious attitude she has been shown to truly care about her village and its people, and has even managed to make others to remember what it means to be a Kirigakure shinobi. During her early years Kasumi is depicted as unfriendly but polite, since she always showed herself to be quite respectful to superiors. She is also soft-spoken. However, she is downright terrifying to face during a fight. She loves battling and finds joy when she has the chance to perform a smart attack. In contrast to her fighting stance, she shows herself pretty inexpressive when she's outside the battlefield. She also flashes very creepy and dark smiles on occasion, hinting to a bloodthirsty nature that lies beneath her small body. Kasumi rarely speak out her mind unless she's asked, but when she does, she's brutally honest. When criticizing she can be stringent. While not insecure about her skills, she's constantly trying to improve herself. According to Sanae, "Kasumi tends to be competitive and when she doesn't find a suitable rival she competes with herself." which gives her a reason to be hard-working. When she lost respect for Yagura as the Mizukage after he slaughtered clan Shuko, she stopped using honorifics regardless of status and become a little ruder in the way she talks. However, she still loves the village and wanted the best to it. That's why despite her loyalty towards Kirigakure, she shows some good conscience to go against Yagura orders. As she grew up her inner murderer gained more sway, she focused the feelings she wasn't allowed to express into the missions even when that means putting herself into a great danger. She cares so little about human relationships that she is unable to remember people's faces and names unless she interact with them in regular basis. After Kuribu died her bloodlust perished. Kuribu was the last of her friends and teammates alive so it was hard time for her because she felt lonley for the very first time. However, she still had one last bond to cherish. The only person that would never treat her as a weapon was still alive and was her sister Mei. As a hobbie, she likes to read about strategy and ninja history that’s why she got so interested in Yuuyake and worked hard to wield it. Because she lost her sense of taste she sucks at cooking, she’s also pretty bad at housework in general and can hardly take care of someone beside herself. Appearance Kasumi is a fair-skinned petite woman. She has spiky long red hair, partially tied back into a pigtail. Like her mother, she has light blue eyes. Since her apprearance shows she is not a pure blood Terumi, she worked hard to fit in her clan. After Kozue was killed she never wore Kirigakure's headband untill she left the village. Kasumi usually wear dark clothes because they "hide the blood stains best". She wore Kirigakure's basic uniform when she became Jōnin. Her scythe name is Yuuyake (夕焼け) which meas "sunset" and originally belonged to Akihiro Terumi. Because she carries her scythe since she was six, she has developed strong legs and can run fast even when she's carring her heavy weapon. When she left Kirigakure she changed her outfit completely and wore again her headband but on the neck. She prefers light, comfortable clothing as shown: black trousers, dark purple sleeveless top, black jacket and high ninja sandals. Terumi women are known by their beauty and grace, but among them Kasumi is one of the less attractive and flirtatious. Since she doesn't care about the way she looks, she doesn't wear makeup neither make any effort to compensate it or become desirable for men. As a result of having been trained by her clan to be its pride, Kasumi is shown to be an emotionless person in both her expression and speech. She appears to be sadistic but never shows this side of herself outside the battlefield. Abilities Ninja Skills While in the battlefield Kasumi tends to use a water clone to figure out the enemy abilities and tactic as soon as she can. Because of this the enemy usually thinks she rushes to battle while she's actually planing a counterstrategy before making the first move. She doesn't have huge chakra reserves so she must think carefully how is she gonna spend it. This is why she tends to use Bukijutsu even tho she's better at Ninjutsu. Kasumi can read the enemy but no the ally. She does not understand other people feelings unless they say it clearly. She even has trouble remembering people by face and name. Because of this many people consider her as a cold person. She lacked of teamwork spirit. She always fights like she's alone so it was pretty hard to work along with her. While in Shinobu's team, Kozue and Kuribu got used to it after a while and she also opened to them more than with everyone else. With Deidara was pretty easy because she only has to finished those whom survived the explosions, they even managed to create some jutsus taking advantage of the potential explosion in boil mist. Itachi, on the other hand, had a hard time while synergy was being developed between them and they never achieved a team fighting style. In her early years her bloodlust helped her to accomplish missions unsuitable for her rank. That’s why she was able to ascend to Chuunin with her teammates, who were much more powerful than her. The same bloodlust that was so convenient to ascend to Chuunin kept people away. She didn't have friends besides her teammates and wasn't popular in her clan neither the village. As she grew up and become a good kunoichi her clan started to respect her more. Kekkei Genkai Like most of the members of her clan, Kasumi can use a liquid state of lava. She was always very talented at Ninjutsu but also worked hard to develop a high level skill in Lava Release. Unlike other chakra natures, it's harder to manage the the existing lava than mold the chakra inside the body to produce it. This is because, generally, the lava is many kilometers deep in the earth. But in Kasumi's case, the fact that she does not have large reserves of chakra forces her to extract lava from the earth most of the time. Like her sister, she can also use Boil Release but she's not so skillful at this. She spent a lot of time trying to imitate Steaming Danger Tyranny but was never able to perform it. She had to be creative to give a good use to this Kekkei Genkai to overcome the limitations she had. Bukijutsu Kasumi was not naturally fast but she was hard trained by Sanae as soon as she earned the right to use her scythe. Eventually she managed to deal with it and became one of the fastest Genins in Kirigakure. She is not an expert in Bukijutsu making her rely on her speed in order to perform accurate attacks. Even though she’s fast and have strong legs, her Taijutsu isn't so good. Without her scythe, she could't fight at a melee range for long. This makes Kasumi weapon dependant, if by any chance she loses Yuuyake in battle she can only fight with Ninjutsu since her Genjutsu is terrible too. After leaving Kirigakure she must have improved some skills in order to survive, her Bukijutsu and Taijutsu are the ones which she managed to improve faster while her Boil Release is the last. This is because she needs chakra to practice Ninjutsu while the first two only requiere stamina. Other Skills She can sing like an angel and scream like a demon. She used to sing in funerals, which is a tradition in her clan. Mei loves hear Kasumi because it makes her feel that her sister is more than just a kunoichi, she's human. She sucks at cooking. Actually her cooking is almost as dangerous as her scythe since it looks delicious but tastes terrible. Since she lost her sense of taste when she was young, she is never the first one to notice how bad her food tastes. She lacks social skills, but cares deeply about her Kirigakure's people, her family and her friends. That's why those who realize this empathize with her. Stats Relationships Kasumi is not a romantic woman on the surface, she is very dedicated to her carreer as a shinobi and to her sister and village later on. So she has little to no interest in love, but during her journey from shinobi to missing ninja some of her feelinds are revealed and strengthened. She discovered deep feelings lying beneath the surface and learned a little more about herself. Family Mei Terumi: Mei is the most important person to Kasumi, she's the one who always supported her and the only one who treated her well before it was notorious Kasumi was a prodigy. There is only one thing Kasumi loves more than Kirigakure and that is her sister. Toshiro Terumi: Despite Kasumi and Toshiro never were close, as a child she admired her dad. She has always respected him because he title of "most powerful Terumi" and wanted to be like him untill the Shuko clan was slaughtered. Tomoe Terumi: Kasumi doesn't remember her mother but knows how much did she love her since Tomoe gave birth to Kasumi despite knowing that it would cost her her life. Nobuo Terumi: They have a one sided rivalry relationship, Nobuo is always trying to show off his abilities to establish that he is worthy and make her compete with him. Even though they were in different levels, Kasumi understands the importance of Nobuo to the clan and would never hesitate to rescue him. Sanae Terumi: With Toshiro on missions almost all the time, Sanae used to take care of Mei and Kasumi when the situation required. She was who first noticed Kasumi was a prodigy while training her and Nobuo. Sanae was tough but fair when training Kasumi, she even helped her to master Yuuyake despite being against of Kasumi using it. Nekobaa: Kasumi met her grandmother during a christmas when she was five. Mei had insisted long enough to convince Toshiro to take Kasumi to Sora-ku to meet her grandmother and uncles since Kasumi was too young to remeber the last time she saw Nekoba. During that visit Kasumi got Tomoe's necklace from Nekobaa and shortly later gave it to Itachi as a good luck talisman. SenTerumi: Kasumi felt the love of a father through her uncle Sen. Sen loved children and wanted to become a father himself so he took care of his nieces while waiting Sanae's opinion on the matter. Before he died, he instilled the courage to stand and fight for what she loves, walking her own path by her own rules. Mitsuo Terumi: She was never close to his uncles but Mitsuo respected Kasumi and was proud of her while she was part of the village. When the time came, she explained him why was she going to kill her father and flee the village, and apologized to him for not being able to do something better. As the leader of the clan, Mitsuo felt always grateful for what she had done since it saved the rest of them but that sacrifice would only has sense if he remained silent, he carried that weight untill Kasumi's death. Mimiko Terumi: Mimiko never liked Kasumi maybe because she hated Tomoe or maybe because Kasumi brought to light the flaws of her own son. Kasumi never paid much attention to Mimiko. Their relationship was almost non-existent. Friends & Allies Kuribu Kuriarare: to come Kozue Shuko: to come Shinobu Hatsuyo: to come Yukari Asano: to come Manato Onishi: to come Miki Kaname: Chōjūrō: to come Deidara: to come Sakibu: to come Tenzen to come Reika Unsho to come Yuzuru Uzumaki to come Kowa Kumazaki to come Seiji Hamaken to come Hidanto come Kakuzu to come Love Interest Itachi Uchihato come Enemies Yugura to come Madara Uchihato come Obito Uchiha v History First Steps Kasumi was born as an hybrid blood inside her clan during the Third Ninja War. Her mother died short after she gave birth to her so her father and sister were the ones who rised her. Kasumi was very mature for her age and soon enough she got interested in the family profession. She looked up to her father most. When she learned a little bit about the rules of the clan she felt less capable of reaching her goal since she wasn't sure she would ever be able to manage Lava Release or not, which was mandatory if she wanted to be a high rank shinobi. Because of the way he looks and even tho they were sisters, she saw Mei as a more pure Terumi than herself but just couldn't give up she still wanted to belong to the clan and become a valuable member. She started training to reach her dream while she got absorbed in ninja history books. She saw those stories as the most interested fable and before long she was admiring war heroes. This obsession took all her time and the admiration she felt for his father slowly waned. When she was not training she was reading so she didn't have much time to make friends. Moreover, his kind of socialization was a waste of time to her. Kasumi had fun with Mei instead of kids of her own age. The sisters would go to the bamboo forest to track small animals and recollect some herbs that Mei would later used to cook, while Kasumi watches as she was always quite untalented at this. Since her sparing partner was her spoiled cousin Nobuo she got bored soon, so she started a parallel training by herself which helped her to improve her speed. Later on, this side training was supervised by Mei and was essential because it enabled her to used her scythe. Academy Days At the Academy, Kasumi was never bullied but ignored. She was not an outgoing person and couldn't care less about making friends so this situation was idyllic. When the practice began she was untalented at Genjutsu, lower than average at Taijutsu but very skilful at Ninjutsu. Her training with Mei gave her a precise control on her chakra which was very useful since she haven't got large amout reserves of chakra. During this period she focused on her Ninjutsu and tried to improve her Taijutsu which was possible once she wielded Yuuyake. When she was ten, Kirigakure desperately needed new ninjas. Because of this, Yagura picked the best Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu students and created a team under Shinobu's directions. This team would take care of the lowest rank missions so the experienced shinobis could focus in more important matters. However, Shinobu didn't want students so, when the time came and she had the chance to test the three academy students, she poisoned them. The poison was not strong enough to kill an adult but they were children."They will be too scared and weak to go on. That if they even survive", Shinobu assumed, but she was wrong. Luckly the three of them overcame the poison and even when Kasumi lost the sense of taste for ever, the three of them carried on and became shinobis. Team Shinobu ''Soon Trivia *Kasumi sucks not only at cooking but at homework in general. She's not wife material at all. *She has an amazing voice full of energy and feelings. While it isn't melodious, her singing can melt hearts. This is the only thing no-ninja related that she does well. She used to sing at funerals as part of clan Terumi's traditions. *Since she cannot taste anything she doesn't have a favourite good, however she prefers soft food. * Her hobbies include singing, visiting the hot springs, reading about ninja history and tactics and write about the jutsus she sees, learns and develops. * She tends to forget the faces and names of the people with whom she doesn't interact often. * Kasumi and Deidara had a a sibling-like relationship, but she could never forget Mei and Kirigakure and that sealed her destiny. * The scythe Kasumi uses belongs to Akihiro, the first leader of the clan. Its name is Yuuyake . * Kasumi died before Itachi but chose to leave Rei with Neko-baa. Quotes *(To Sanae ) "I want to become stronger to protect Kirigakure and our clan." *(To Nobuo ) "Yolu talk to much and train to little, that's the only reason you are mediocre." *(To Yukari ) "Are you really ok with this? This is an awful place to die." *(To Mei ) "Why do you date someone who can't defeat you?" *(To Mei ) "You mean I have a date?! That really sucks." *(To Deidara ) "You art is somehow like fireworks but unlike it , it still shine under daylight." Gallery Terror Twins.png Mission Kasumi TErumi.png Kushikasuanbu.png Terumi sisters.png Terumi sisters IIfinal.png Deikasu.png Team shinobu by kitkatnis-dar640y.jpg backgr.png|Terror Twins fighting KasumixItachi.png from hell.png Reference The pictures and info in this article belongs Misfitts, you are not allowed to use it in any form. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure